Voice communication systems have incorporated many new techniques to improve speech quality. One of these techniques involves the use of pulse code modulation (PCM) of voice or speech signals. For example, the ITU-T G.711 standard may be employed to digitize and encode voice frequencies using one or more variants of PCM. Complementary codecs are utilized at the transmitter and receiver to perform such pulse code modulation (PCM).
Prior to transmission at the transmitter, many voice communication systems typically employ linear G.711, μ-law G.711, or A-law G.711 types of pulse code modulation to a speech or voice waveform. When a voice waveform is digitized by way of such pulse code modulation and transmitted by a transmitter, a receiver must appropriately decode the modulation in order to regenerate the signal transmitted from the transmitter. The received signal is typically a DS0 channel transmitting a digitized 64 kilobit/second sampled PCM signal.
Often, a newly implemented voice communication system or an existing problematic voice communication system may need to be diagnosed and tested at one or more points within the system. One of the problems that may be encountered during testing of such a communication system may relate to whether a proper PCM codec is utilized at the receiver. If the PCM codec at the receiver does not employ the corresponding decoding algorithm used by the PCM codec at the transmitter, voice quality may suffer because the received voice signal was improperly decoded.
Furthermore, the inability to efficiently diagnose codec related performance issues may lead to undue testing of other subsystems within the communication system. This often results in system downtime and additional labor costs.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.